I kiddnap The Big Four
by geekyglamour413
Summary: Heeeey, this is pretty much me taking the Big Four and doing random stuff with them. Will there be protest? Yes! Will there be super stupid and funny stuff? Yes! Will there be pairings? I DON'T KNOW!(Rated T cause I'm paranoid)
1. Introductions

On Berk

"What do ya say bud? Should we go home?"

Toothless made a sound of agreement. So dragon and rider flew through the night sky, after a hard day of taking care of wild dragons for Stoic it would be nice to get home. They landed outside of Gobber's shop. Then in a bright flash, Hiccup was gone leaving a very worried and confused Toothless.

In the clan DunBroch

Merida walked down the hall to breakfast, she placed her bow next to her chair and started to eat.

"Thank you." said Elinor

"What for?" she asked

Her mother looked at her, "No weapons on the table."

"Oh." Merida looked at where she had put her bow, ever since the bear incident Elinor had started listening to her more. And now Merida was doing the same. Suddenly a bright light came and Merida was gone.

In the kingdom of Corona

Rapunzel was walking through the castle garden, man getting used to being a princess was going to be harder than she thought. She heard a small squeak, she turned her head and saw Pascal trying to get her to look at one of the flowers. She smiled and started to run over to him, but she was blinded by a bright light and disappeared.

At the south pole

Jack Frost was finishing up the last of his new ice palace, since he was a guardian now he got a place of his own.

"This will be good." he smiled to himself. He was making the floor extra slippery just for Bunny, when a bright light came and took him away.

The light brought the Big Four to a large blank room.

"Welcome my guests!"

The four turned and saw a woman with a forest green dress, and a white cloak that some what hid her light curly blonde hair.

"I am geekygalore413, but you can call me Glam."

"Ah so... where are we?" asked Hiccup

"We are in my mind palace." Glam answered

"OK." all of them looked around in confusion.

"Time for introductions!" Glam said with a grin, she waved her hand and she was right in front of them.

"Are yee a witch?" Merida's eyes widened

"Enough about me you guys don't know each other yet! Sit down." she waved her hand again and five chairs appeared around them. One was made of wood, covered with furs and had bear heads carved into the armrests, Merida sat in that one. Another was also wood, covered with sheep wool and had carvings of dragons on it, Hiccup sat in that one. Another was purple, with lots and lots of suns and flowers on it, Rapunzel sat in that one. The fourth one was made of ice and had snowflakes of different shapes and sizes on it, Jack sat in that one. The last one had many mixtures of greens and browns swirled together, Glam sat in that one.

"OK so we'll go in a circle and say your name, your occupation, and one interesting fact about yourself, of course I'll already know it but... Jack you start."

"Ummmmm...I'm Jack Frost, I live at the south pole-"

"You what!?"

"Don't interrupt Merida! Go on Jack."

"Uh, and I'm..I'm the Guardian of fun?"

"Good Jack, Rapunzel you go next." Glam smiled at them both.

"Wait a minuet! What is he supposed to mean Guardian of fun?" Merida asked

"Merida I have brought you all hear because you all have something interesting about yourselves, and you will all get a chance to explain what it means later after we get to know each other."

"Fine!"

"Uh, hi I'm Rapunzel, I live in the palace of Corona, and I have...well used to have ummm magic hair that glowed when I sang."

Merida was about to interrupt when Glam shot her hand up."Not a word Merida, Hiccup your turn."

"Yeah so, I'm Hiccup great name I know, umm I live on the island of Berk, and I train dragons."

"It's my turn now! I'm Merida, I'm the princess of the clan DunBroch, and I think this is insane!"

*sigh*"Good enough, OK are you guys ready to have some fun?"

"No" they all said in unison with worried looks on their faces.

"To bad."


	2. A game of truth or dare

**Heeey guys, so I just wanted you all to know something about me. I'm the type of person who will either update five times in a week or not update for a month so...just thought you guys would like to know that. **

**Also thank you changeofheart505. I have read one of your stories before and loved it!**

**Lets get to it, shall we?**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"OK, lets start with something somewhat tame." Glam turned to Hiccup, "Hiccup, truth or dare?"

"What?"

"Ugh, I don't want to bother explaining." with a wave of her hand Glam made them all know the rules, "There that saves time."

"But it felt weird." said Jack scratching his head.

"You will have felt weirder things by the time we're through. Hiccup truth or dare?"

"Uhhh, I'm gonna go with truth, that's safe right?"

"For now yes." *smiles creepily*

"Are you OK Glam?" Rapunzel asked concerned.

"Oh I'm fine but...Oh I guess I should tell you that at times I'm going to be all sweet and giving you food when at another time I'm going to really scare you, but it depends on where my mood goes. Now Hiccup, where do you see your life in five years?"

"I don't know...probably things will be as they always have been."

"Oh poor thing." Glam mumbled

"Did you say something?" Merida looked at Glam with almost a look of accusation.

"No of course not. Hiccup it's your turn."

"Ummm OK, Merida truth or dare?"

"I can't believe this...truth cause I don't trust any of ya to dare me."

"OK, so a question, a question, a question..."

"Just get on with it!" Merida yelled.

"Did you get your temper from your mom or your dad?"

"Good question Hiccup." Glam smiled.

"Excuse me but this is not a temper but it will be one soon. I have my mum's stubbornness and my da's loudness. Simple as that."

"Well now that we've got that settled. Merida ask someone else."

"Mop head truth or dare."

"I fined that highly offensive." said Jack "Since things aren't looking to bad I'll go with dare."

"I dare yee to show what yee meant by 'Guardian of fun'."

"OK." he looked around "Where is my staff?"

"I've got it." Glam waved her hand again and Jack's staff was in his hand. "Show them what you've got Frost."

Jack started to cover all the chairs with frost when Glam got an idea.

"Wait! Two of these chairs are hand carved mahogany, lets give you something else to freeze."

With a wave of her hand the room started to change until it looked like the pond where Jack first became Jack Frost. Jack looked around in shock, it was perfectly done. He looked at Glam, she just nodded and gestured to all around them and said.

"Go nuts."

He smiled and flew all over the place covering nearly everything with ice. The looks on the other three's faces were priceless. Rapunzel was grinning from ear to ear but also looked confused, which both of those faces at the same time was hilarious. Hiccup looked like the kid who got something that he didn't know what it was for Christmas, amazed but puzzled at the same time. Now Merdia's mouth was just hanging open making her look like a very red codfish. Jack landed in front of the circle of chairs. Then he threw a snowball at Merdia's face. Both Rapunzel and Hiccup burst out laughing.

"And that's what Guardian of fun means." he smirked

"Why you little-"

"Later Merida, Jack ask someone else."

"So Punzie, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"That was fast, OK how about what was the biggest prank you have ever pulled?"

"I don't think I have ever pulled a prank."

"What? I'm going to have to teach you."

"Ooo we'll have to do a prank war later thank you Jack, but it's Rapunzel's turn now."

"Ummm." Rapunzel scanned the room, her eyes fell on their host."Glam, truth or dare?"

"Finally! Dare."

"OK, I dare you to pull your hood back and show your face."

Glam just smiled, she pulled the hood down to show green eyes and a freckled face.

"Is that better?" The four nodded.

"Good, Merdia truth or dare?"

Merdia gave her a look of defiance. "Dare."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Should I make her hate me now or later? YOU DECIDE!**

** PS This is also my first fanfiction so ideas and constructive criticism is welcome!**


	3. Playing with dangerous objects

"I dare you to kiss one of the boys."

"WHAT!?" came three immediate cry's.

"You can choose which one you want but-"

I"m not kissing either of 'em!"

"You said dare Merida, you have to."

"No way!"

"Fine, if you do it, you can pick what we do next. Do we have a deal?"

Merida was about to say no when she thought of something, that she obviously thought was worth it.

"Ugh, fine." She looked between the two boys. Both looked like they really didn't want to get picked. She stood up and tried to decide who would be worse. She didn't trust snow cap one bit, so she rolled her eyes grabbed Hiccup by his vest and kissed him. No sooner had their lips touched that she through him back into his seat and started wiping her mouth off. Hiccup just sat in his chair looking rather disturbed. While Jack sighed in relief.

Glam rolled her eyes. "You want a barf bag Merida?"

"I don't want anything from you, thank you very much."

"OK fine, what shall our next game be?"

Merdia glared daggers. "How long will it take for me to kill you."

"Oo, duels that sounds fun!" Glam started making circling motions with her hands and the room began to change. They were in a arena, Glam was in the center while the other four were in the corners.

"The rules are simple, defeat your enemy before your enemy defeats you. You four are against me, you each get your weapon of choice. Jack you've already got you staff, and Merdia I know what you want. "Glam waved her hand and Merida had her bow. "Same with you Rapunzel." As Glam waved her hand Rapunzel's hair started to become longer and glow a bright gold. The others eyes widened at the sight, Rapunzel felt her hair and smiled wide. "And Hiccup, I don't know what you would want, because Toothless is a dragon not a weapon. So what do you want?"

"I want my shield that I made on Berk."

"Granted, are you all ready?"

"As we'll ever be." said Jack.

"Wait! What's your weapon of choice?" asked Rapunzel.

"I have decided to go with earth magic."

"You never said that magic was allowed!" Merdia protested.

"Both Jack and Rapunzel are using magic so I thought you would catch on. Let the game begin!"

They all stood there for a couple seconds seeing who was going to strike first. Tired of waiting Merida drew her bow and fired, Glam shot up a small pillar that caught the arrow midair. Everyone sprang to life, Jack took to the air, Hiccup made his way toward Glam with his shield up, while Rapunzel stared running in a circle around Glam trying to find a spot for her to pull Glam off balance with her hair. Glam smiled mischievously, then she lifted her hands and made a small arc to partially protect her from Jack's attacks. Then she started shooting up pillars everywhere, making the arena almost maze like. Merdia weaved through all the pillars till she found a good position and fired again. Glam shot up another pillar blocking it, then decided to see if she could find out where Jack went. She looked around until she spotted him flying in between the pillars. She threw a couple boulders at him, but he used the pillars and easily dodged. There was a flash of gold as Rapunzel made her move. She managed to get fairly close to Glam and was able throw her hair around Glam's ankle. She pulled and managed to make Glam stumble out from under her shelter. That gave Jack his chance, he flew over head and landed on top of the arc, covering it in ice. The ice spread to the ground and formed a circle around it's target and grew thick ice spikes that were 5ft tall. Jack jumped down into the circle, while the others advanced on the area. Glam seeing all this smirked, she waved her hand and the pillars also grew spikes. They shot of the pillars and flew around the arena, except for in the circle of ice. Merdia was able to dodge them all easily. Hiccup was also able to dodge but his shield got knocked out of his hand. Many of the spikes caught Rapunzel's hair, pinning her in place. But as they were all busy with that Jack and Glam had a small stare down, until Glam asked.

"Shall we dance?"

Jack's response was a blast of ice as the two started to fight. But every time Jack would do an ice blast Glam would just make a small wall with the earth. The same was whenever Glam would try to hit him with a boulder he would just take to the air and it would miss. Merida had at first tried to shoot Glam, but she moved to fast so she just helped Rapunzel with getting the spikes out of her hair. And Hiccup wasn't doing anything, forgotten by the others he just stood there and waited. Finally realizing that they weren't getting any where, Jack and Glam paused about to call it a tie when there was a soft click and a rope was wrapped around Glam's waist. She was pulled backwards and landed at Hiccup's feet. He'd used on of his gadgets in his shield to entrap her.

Glam smiled. "Good job Hiccup."

Suddenly they were all back in their chairs from before the game started.

"Whoo, that was fun!" Glam beamed "Are you guys hungry?"

"A little bit I guess." mumbled Rapunzel.

Glam waved her hand and made a buffet table in the center of the circle of chairs, with all there favorite types of food (except for Jack of course because he doesn't eat). After they ate Glam said.

"So Hiccup as the winner of the last game what do you want to do next?"

"Oh, umm I guess ah..." He looked at Rapunzel, "So you really haven't played a prank ever?"

"No."

"Well I guess I choose that prank war."

"How lovely." Glam grinned madly

He pointed at her. "You don't play, your referee."

"Awww that's no fun, but I still make the rules!"

"Please don't." Jack complained

"You get 'little miss never played a prank' for that, and that just leaves-"

"Oh no! You already made me kiss 'em, now you want me to be his partner! Your doing this on purpose!"

"Maybe..." Glam could just smirk. "But rules are rules so you have to. Lets do this, first team to do five pranks that I like wins. And each of you has to come up with at least one."

"How are we supposed to do the pranks?" Jack questioned.

"You can come to me for any resources you might need, and as for the place you will be playing."

She did a few strange motions with her hands and the five of them were in a giant mansion. There were stair cases going everywhere, and there were also several fire poles randomly placed, and about a hundred doors. The five of them were in the center of the mansion which had a small living room with one large green chair and fire place.

"This is the starting point, you can come hear when you need supplies for your pranks. And a bit of advice, I suggest that you find a place to be your teams HQ so you have a place to hide while you come up with shenanigans, just don't let the other team know where it is."

Jack raised his hand "Do we get team names?"

"That's stupid." Merida snorted.

"No it's not!"

"Calm down you two, sure Jack you can have team names they can be...Mericcup and Jacunzel."

"You just put our names together." Hiccup stated.

"Oh I know." Glam giggled.

"OK, can we started?" Rapunzel asked.

"Of course. Let the war begin!"

* * *

**I hoped you all liked it! Please give me prank ideas for the next couple chapters! R&amp;R**


	4. A prank war started

Team Mericcup

"This looks like a nice place to be home base." Hiccup observed.

It was a small room at the top of the house, the only things in it were a couch and a table. The entrance was hidden, the only reason they found it was because Merida pushed Hiccup into a bookshelf and it spun around. After ten minutes of trying to get it to work again they found that one of the books was a secret lever. Upon further inspection of the room they found tunnels going of in different directions.

"It looks like these tunnels connect through the whole house." Hiccup said in awe.

"We can use these to our advantage!" Merida smiled at the thought of getting the upper hand so soon.

"Only one way to find out, I take one tunnel you take the other. We meet back here in twenty minutes."

"Got it."

Team Jacunzel

"Do have any idea what we should do Jack?" asked Rapunzel.

They had chosen their room in the far end of the house. What appeared to be a guest bedroom, with just a bed, a large dresser, and a full length mirror. Jack had picked it quickly saying that they were going to be to busy pranking the other team to stay in the room long.

"Hundreds." Jack was grinning madly trying to decide which ones to do.

"Well I guess I should come up with some too."

"Why? I can get them all easily."

"Because Glam said that every person has to do at least one."

"How about I can come up with the idea and you can pull it off, OK?"

"I guess that works."

"Come on lets get all the stuff we might need first so we don't have to go back every time we think of something."

So they left, leaving a very happy Merida standing behind the double sided mirror.

Mericcup HQ

Merida came back to her and Hiccup's hiding stop to see him messing with lots of ropes and pulleys.

"What are ya doing? I've got something to tell ya."

"Me too, you go first."

"I followed the tunnel and found where Jack and Rapunzel have put there base. They're going to leave all there supplies there, we can easily prank 'em when they're being so vulnerable."

"Well that's great! I found a fast way to the center room where Glam is and I asked her what types of pranks she liked-"

"You what? First ya tell her she can't play then ya go asking her what she would do if she was playing!"

"She said that she had to like the pranks for them to count so I thought I would save time and asked what she liked. So the types of pranks she likes are classics and creative ideas, so I'm being creative and doing a trick that I heard two certain people talking about back home."

"Well what is it?"

He told her his idea.

"What?! They'll never fall for that!"

"Jack won't but I bet Rapunzel will."

"Playing of a young lasses innocence! I might actually be able to work with ya."

In the hallway with Jacunzel

Jack and Rapunzel were carrying their last load of supplies to their hideout. As they opened the door a rope snapped and the whole room started to move. Things were moving, marbles were rolling onto a scale and knocking over bowling pins that caused a small catapult to fire a water balloon and so on. Jack immediately flew out of the room. He turned around to see Rapunzel still there, looking at what was happening.

"Rapunzel get out of ther-"

He was cut off by a bucket falling on top of Rapunzel, covering her in fish oil, and maybe a few pieces of fish too. She just stood there not moving when Glam's voice rang through the house.

"One point to team Mericcup!"

Rapunzel still hadn't moved, Jack flew over to her starting to feel slightly concerned.

"Hey Punzie you OK?"

She was looking at him with fear. "What is this?"

He smeared his hand over her arm and smelled it. He immediately recoiled gagging.

"That *cough* would be fish oil."

"Oh." she relaxed now knowing what it was, "what are we gonna do to get back at them?"

"Hmmm...Oh I know!"

Now to team Mericcup

Hiccup and Merida were behind the mirror when their victory happened. They had to run to their hideout to keep from bursting out laughing in the tunnels. When they did reach it they laughed for a solid five minutes before they could calm down.

"Wow." Merida giggled, "Did ya see her face?"

"Priceless!"

"OK, we have to come up with something else now. Any ideas?"

"Well we could talk to Glam again, that's how I got my last idea."

"Sure."

Quick moment with Jacunzel

"What is it you need? I thought you had everything?" Glam asked.

"Simple." said Jack. "We want your help."

"Oh?" she raised her eyebrow.

"You said you would give us anything we would need in our pranks." Rapunzel chimed in.

Glam smiled broadly "Of course, how can I help?"

Back to Mericcup again

They were just coming up to the secret entrance to Glam's room. It was a large air vent above the fire place. Hiccup was just about to go through when Merida held him back and put her finger to her lips. They listened for a moment and heard Rapunzel's voice in the room.

"-ank you Glam."

"Of course any time."

They heard the door close and waited for a second. When they were sure she was gone Hiccup opened the vent and jumped down followed by Merida.

"Hey guys, good job on your prank, Rapunzel was just in here cleaning up. Orange juice?"

She gestured to a table that wasn't there before, with a silky white tablecloth that went all the way to the ground. The table was covered in food and drinks, and a very large pitcher of orange juice.

"Uhh OK." Merida showed great distrust towards Glam at the offer.

Glam waved her hand and two cups filled them selves to the top. They floated over to the team, who grabbed them carefully not wanting them to drop. Glam grabbed a soda and opened it, she lifted it up and offered a toast.

"To the first victory."

They all drank but Hiccup and Merida spit there beverages everywhere. It tasted really strong and really weird almost like...

"What is this!?" Merida demanded.

"Mac &amp; cheese juice." she said before she called out "One point to team Jacunzel!"

"What you...you helped them?" Hiccup asked bewildered.

"They needed it for their prank, and I said that I would give whatever anyone needed for their pranks. So don't be mad at me be mad at Jack."

"Oh I will be mad at him that's for sure, come on Hiccup!"

She grabbed his arm and dragged him back through the vent. When they had left Glam clapped her hands and Jack came out from under the table grinning. He turned to Glam.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

We're still with Mericcup just bear with me hear

"That sneaky mop headed bear turd son of a-"

"OK Merida, calm down it's not like they're ahead or anything we're just tied."

"I'm going to kill him!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, lets not go that far lets just prank him back instead. Do you have any ideas that we can use?"

She was about to reply when he added. "That don't involve him getting hurt."

She looked at him frustrated. "How about we tie him up and throw him in a...wait tie, that's it!"

"What's it?"

"I know what we need to do! Follow me."

She ran down the tunnel with Hiccup close behind her. When they reached the vent she shoved it open, and when she did she slipped on what seemed to be nothing. Hiccup tried to get a hold of her but he just slipped too. When they landed, they were in a big pile of snow with Jack and Rapunzel standing in front of them laughing.

"Wow that was great." Jack tried to stop laughing but when he saw Merida have submerged in snow, thanks to Hiccup landing on top of her. He had a fit.

"You guys aren't hurt are you?" Rapunzel giggled.

"No I'm fine except for that my pride has been crushed and scattered in the snow." was Hiccup's reply.

"Why you little-" Merida was cut off by Glam.

"Two points for team Jacunzel!"

The two high fived.

"Now that was to easy, you guys have got to give us a better challenge." Jack taunted.

"Don't worry we will." Hiccup promised trying to avoid a huge argument "All right you got us, you can go."

"Go on guys it's not nice to spy on people who are gathering supplies for the intentions of humiliating you." Glam shooed them out the door and turned back to the remaining team. "What can I get for you?"

"Giant thick web." Merida said "Lots of it."

"Uhhh Merida what are we gonna do with this?" Hiccup looked worried.

"We." Merida said turning to look him in the eye "are going to wrap up an idiot."

* * *

**What did you guys think? Remember ideas and constructive criticism is welcome! R&amp;R**


	5. A prank war won

"Come on Hiccup, if we go fast enough we can beat them with the tunnels!"

"Uhh you still haven't told me the plan yet."

Both Hiccup and Merida were carrying large bundles of web that Merida had asked for, but Hiccup had no idea why. And now they were running down their tunnels trying to reach Jack and Rapunzel's room before they did.

"Simple, we get there before them and we put this stuff all over the room. Then we watch them go crazy." Merida had a look of murder on her face, as well as looking like she was going to love it.

"Merida, I think you are starting to take this game a little to seriously." She was starting to scare him.

"Jack could of killed us!"

"We slipped on ice."

"His ice!"

"OK, OK. We're here."

They had reached the double sided mirror, they looked into the room. Jack and Rapunzel hadn't made it back yet. So they had maybe a minute.

"Hurry they'll be here any second." Merida pushed the mirror open and started sticking the web to the walls making a giant trap. Hiccup quickly caught on and started doing the same. They made sure to put a lot around the door. They were almost done when they could hear the other two coming down the hall. Hiccup who was by the door heard them first ran, grabbing Merida's hand they charged through the mirror. Two seconds later Jack flew in the room at top speed, and was immediately covered in webs like a fly. He cried out in surprise and confusion, struggling to get out but it just made it worse. Rapunzel after hearing his cry ran into the room only to meet the same fate. They both sat there for a little while before they could hear Glam call out.

"Two points to team Mericcup!"

Merida and Hiccup high fived.

But Glam's voice rang out again. "Let's spice this up. Next team to win a point will get double, that aught to give you some more motivation."

Hearing this team Mericcup went back to there room to think of another prank, leaving team Jacunzel sitting there in the web.

"Sooo Jack do you have any idea how we're going to get out of this?"

"This stuff is ridiculous! What is it?"

"It feels like spider web."

"OK, ummm...oo I got it!

He began freezing the web around him until it he snapped it, then he did the same to Rapunzel. But her hair was still covered with it.

"I'm not taking the time to do your hair." He stated bluntly

"That's OK we need to think of a good prank anyway." She sat down on a nearby chair and started to think.

Jack did the same thing, but got sidetracked making snowflakes. Until Rapunzel told him to focus.

"Lets see, we could follow them and find out where they're hiding and see if we can make a good prank off of what they have?" Rapunzel suggested

"No that would take to long to do, they could easily prank us in that time."

"OK, we can set traps in the room and wait to see where they get in?"

"I don't think they'll come back after all this. Number one rule of pranking: Never strike the same place twice."

"Then what do YOU suggest?"

He just smiled "I thought you'd never ask."

Oh look these again! We will be in Mericcup HQ

"What are we going to do?" Hiccup wondered

"Something good." Merida responded

"Well that's obvious, I mean what kind of prank are we doing?"

"We could shoot them with-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there. We need to do something that won't get them killed."

"It wouldn't kill them, it would just put them down." She mumbled under her breath

"How about we set some traps in the halls, I could build a small catapult or put small sacks of sneezing powder on the fans."

"Or we could use the tunnels to make them think we're running around everywhere at once. I've seen it work, my brothers did it one time."

"Oh what I wouldn't give to for once have the twins here...wait I've got it come on!" Hiccup started running toward the tunnel.

"Wait Hiccup! It's not safe to go down that way anymore, they know where it is!"

He paused for a moment realizing she was right. They couldn't use the tunnels they would have to go the long way. They made their way down, through the halls, down the stairs and fire poles. Until they finally reached the bottom where Glam was waiting.

"Hi guys, took the long way I see."

"Glam I need two people from Berk."

"Odd request but OK., who do you want? No don't tell me the twins right?"

"Yup."

Glam waved her hand and the twins appeared.

"Whoa where are we?" Tuffnut spun around looking at everything, his eyes fell on Hiccup "Hey Hiccup, I think we're all in Valhalla!"

"Thanks, I designed it myself." Glam said.

"Who's that?" asked Ruffnut.

"Is she a goddess?" Tuffnut asked.

"Again thank you."

"What? No no we are not in Valhalla. We're...Glam can you explain?"

"Of course." She put her hands to there foreheads, showing them everything that had happened so far.

"Wow, you really do need our help." Tuff mocked.

"Yeah, I can't believe they've gotten this far already." Ruff joined.

"OK you can make fun of me later, we need you to come up with something perfect. Which I know is asking a lot." He said the last part under his breath.

"Oh oh I want my brothers!" Merida exclaimed.

"OK." Glam did the same thing that she did with the twins. From the moment they got there they were brought up to speed.

"OK, the five of you together can come up with what will be a great regret on our part." Hiccup instructed.

They nodded, so the now group of seven began going up to the top of the house. Hiccup and Merida were in the lead while the others were all scheming in the back. Before they had even reached the top Tuffnut called out.

"We got it!"

"Got what?" Merida asked.

"What we're gonna do!" Ruffnut said like it was obvious. The triplets nodded.

"That was fast." Hiccup remarked, "Just for my comfort, you guys do know we are pranking the _other_ team right?"

"Duuuuuuh." the twins sounded simultaneously.

"OK just checking."

"So you can go get your stuff and come back through the vent." Merida smirked.

"Sure." with that the five of them ran back down to employ whatever mischief they had come up with.

"Why did you tell them to come through the vent? They could spring a trap."

"Because they aren't on our team. If they trip a trap the other team doesn't get a point."

"That was actually a smart idea." he marveled, "Come on."

They approached the bookshelf and pulled the hidden lever. When it rotated they were met by two dozen paintball guns, snowball catapults, and marshmallow shooters. The turning of the shelf a string was pulled making everything go on automatic fire. Within thirty seconds both of them were coated with rainbow soggy marshmallows. The two stood there trying to process what happened. Suddenly Hamish came down the tunnel, when he saw them his eyes went wide, then he just stood there awkwardly.

"Beautiful! Four points to team Jacunzel!" the voice rang in the room.

"OK, soooo are the others ready?" Hiccup asked Hamish.

He nodded, not taking his eyes off either of them. He pointed down the tunnel.

"Well let's go then." Merida marched through the tunnel, the boys followed close behind.

"Whoa what happened to you guys?" Tuffnut chuckled when they reached the room.

"Not telling." Hiccup stated, "You guys ready?"

"Oh yeah." Ruffnut grinned.

"OK what do we do?" Merida questioned.

"Easy." Tuffnut said as he and Ruffnut put on some sort of suit, "You run, we chase you." When the twins were done they looked like a huge dragon. The triplets climbed into the vent and gave them a thumbs up.

"I think I see what your doing." Hiccup turned to Merida, "We better run."

Yes we are with Jacunzel

Jack and Rapunzel were celebrating their great win. Both were enjoying a little snow while Rapunzel used the leftover paint on a canvas and Jack ate the last of the marshmallows. Slowly they started to feel a small rumble. Soon things were beginning to fall over, when a loud roar could be heard a short way down the hall followed by the screams of Hiccup and Merida.

"What's going on?" Jack demanded.

"Are they OK?" Rapunzel was getting worried.

Jack was about to tell her to relax when Merida sprinted past their door, quickly followed Hiccup who stopped at the door and yelled.

"RUN!"

Instantly a tail smashed through the wall, sending wood chips everywhere. The two remaining in the room didn't remain for long, they went as fast as they could down the hall. Jack took a second to look back and saw what only Hiccup could identify as a monstrous nightmare. As they ran it seemed like all the objects in the halls were placing themselves in front of them. They eventually lost where Hiccup and Merida had gone. They didn't know how they were able to keep ahead of the dragon, especially with Rapunzel's hair catching on everything. After a lot of running, going in circles, and dashing threw halls it finally cornered them in a large dining room. As it closed in Jack desperately searched the room for any means of escape.

"Jack look!"

Rapunzel pointed to a small trap door on the ceiling. It could be easily twenty feet up, Jack grabbed Rapunzel by her waist and took off for the door. They were almost there when they were jerked downwards. Rapunzel gave a cry of pain, she looked down to see the monstrous nightmare tugging down on her hair pulling them down.

"Jack you have to go without me!" she cried.

"No way am I leaving you!"

With one strong yank they both fell, hitting the floor hard. When Jack's vision cleared he was starring right into the eyes of the dragon. Rapunzel was clutching his arm in fright. The creature reared back, opened it's mouth and spewed yaknog all over them. At first they screamed but as the seconds past they went silent as they heard they sound of someone choking on their laughter.

"No way." Jack grit his teeth.

"Oh yes way!" cheered Tuffnut. He hopped out of the front of the dragon as Ruffnut came out the back. A rope was lowered from the trap door and the triplets came down. Hiccup and Merida came through the door.

"Good job guys!" Hiccup praised, "That was awesome!"

"Are you saying we were chased all around this place and nearly got killed just for a prank?!" Rapunzel yelled.

"Pretty much." Merida crossed her arms.

Glam transported herself into the room.

"That was so AWESOME!" she proclaimed, "I have to give it two points."

"What?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Oh yeah."

"So we are in for the tie breaker." she announced, "That means no help." with a flick of her wrist the twins and the triplets were sent back to there homes.

"What will the tie breaker be?" Jack asked.

"Speed round, come up with and execute a prank in five minutes." she turned to Rapunzel, "Your teams victory rides on you."

"Why me?"

"Because Jack came up with the last three you both did, so you have to do one now."

"Good luck, you'll need it." Merida snorted.

"Let's clean you all up first." she waved her hand and all the paint, marshmallows, and yaknog was cleaned off, "OK, timer starts now."

The teams ran to different areas to think of what they could do in five minutes.

We'll follow Rapunzel

"OK Punzie whatcha got?"

"Well...hmmmmm." she thought for minute before saying, "I've got nothing."

"Nothing really? What did you do with your life?"

"I didn't do much since I was stuck in my tower, all I ever did was random stuff like painting, cooking, reading...oh oh ohhhh." she gasped "I've got it!" she ran as fast as she could to wear she knew Glam would be. Suddenly she felt herself leaving the ground.

"Want a lift?" Jack asked.

"Uhh sure."

They flew done the hall as fast as Jack could go. They reached the room within minutes.

"Wow you guys are fast." Glam commented, "What do you need?"

"Two buckets of ice water." Rapunzel replied. They materialized in her hands.

"You can't be serious." Jack said as she began putting one of them on top of one of the doors.

"Trust me, I read it in one of my books it works." she said as she put the other one up.

"This isn't going to work." Jack mumbled.

After waiting a few minutes they heard thundering footsteps coming down the hall. Team Mericcup burst into the room, and Hiccup, who came in second became drenched in the icy water.

"Yeeeeeeees it worked!" Rapunzel shouted with glee.

"Hiccup, who do you nominate for the ice bucket challenge?" Glam smiled.

"The what?"

"Oh never mind. Team Jacunzel wins!"

"Wah-whoo!" Jack cheered, "Punzie you did it!"

"I did It!"

Just then the room began shifting, and soon it was the plain room with their five designer chairs.

"So." Glam looked at each of them, "what should we do next?"

* * *

**Taaaaaada! I hope you all liked it! Please, ideas for chapters is most welcome! R&amp;R  
**


	6. Sing-along!

"I'm bored of games, we should do something else instead." Glam said.

"Like what?" questioned Jack, almost afraid to ask.

"Oh I would have to decide...I'm not sure."

"We could go horseback ridding." Merida suggested.

"Or we could paint." Rapunzel commented.

"Snowball fight!"

"We could-"

"Hold that thought Hiccup I've got it!" announced Glam.

"What?" they all asked.

"We are going to...*dramatic pause*...sing!"

"Really?" Merida grumbled.

"Oh I know the song for you."

Music began to play, but there was no one playing it. It was coming from nowhere, but it was everywhere in the room.

**What's going on? **Merida sang, she stood up and threw her hand to her throat in shock.**This can't be happening don't tell me it's a song.  
**

"It's a song." Glam started to laugh creepily, making the others worried.

**This wasn't how I planed it**, she turned to the others.  
**Can't you see this has gone too far?  
Please just stop it's to bizarre  
Someone won't you make it stop**. Her hands started to move on their own doing some sort of dance. She looked mortified not being able to control her body.

**I'm losing my mind.** She forcibly sat down in her chair.

**I don't see your problem.** Jack sang, he had a look of sheer horror on his face.

**Everything I say it rhymes  
Here comes another line.** she sang again.

**J: Just close your eyes if you don't wanna see.**

**M: What's this choreography? Someone won't you make it stop?**

**J+M: Ohhh I can't stop singing  
Make it stop, make it stop  
Am I real or just a propOhhhh I can't stop singing  
So let's just talk.  
**

Glam made a wood painting appear. It was of two merpeople, a king and queen. It had the faces and the arms cut out leaving holes in it. Merida and Jack against their wills went and put their faces up to it and put their arms through the holes.

**M: It's just a song an inefficient way to move the story along, I'M DONE. **She covered her mouth with her hands, but you could still the words trying to come out.

**J: Your just being cynical**

**M: No it's just the principal  
Someone won't you make it, make it stop**

**J: Don't make it stop**

They emerged from the painting and started dancing some form of choreography that was choppy, it was obvious they were resiting.

**J+M: Ohhhh I can't stop singing  
Make it stop, make it stop, am I real or just a prop  
Ohhhh I can't stop singing  
So let's just talk**

**J: Talk**

**M: Talk**

**J: Talk**

**M: Talk**

**J: Talk**

**M: Talk**

**J+M: Talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk,**

**J: Talk**

**M: We're trapped inside a musical with you**

**J: At least I'm here with you, I don't wanna make it stop**

The two of them were suddenly in tap shoes, dancing.

**J+M: Ohhh I can't stop singing  
******Make it stop, make it stop****  
ohhh_ I can't stop singing_, Rapunzel began to sing back round.**  
Am I real or just a prop  
**_I can't stop singing  
_**Ohhh I can't stop singing**_  
Can't stop la la la la la la la la la_**  
Does it stop? Does it stop? Is it ever gonna stop?**_  
I can't stop singing  
_**Ohhh I can't stop singing, so let's just**

"Talk." Merida breathed.

"See? Wasn't that fun?" Glam smirked.

"No!" both of them snapped.

Glam laughed maniacally, having a very anger draining affect on them. Instead they were just frightened. Hiccup gestured for them to sit down quietly, they obliged.

* * *

**OK! Sorry for the shortness my mom wanted me to hurry up. The song belongs to Disney's Teen Beach Movie, Can't stop singing.(Obviously)  
**

**I'm running out of ideas for what to do next. I'm thinking of putting them in their Hogwarts houses next, what do you think?**

**Thanks for reading! R&amp;R**


	7. Hogwarts!

It took a few minuets for Glam to regain her calmness.

"OK, *gasps* I'm good, so what next?"

"Why do you even bother to ask? You're the one who decides what we do." Jack snorted.

"Whatever we do, just don't make me do it." Merida said.

"You will have to do it Merida. I already know what we're gonna do, but asking is a habit."

"So what are we doing?" Hiccup asked.

Glam grinned "Hogwarts!" she waved her hand, giving each of them a scarf. Jack's was green and silver, Rapunzel's was blue and silver, Merida's was red and yellow, and Hiccup's was black and yellow. Now in jeans and a black T-shirt Glam also had scarf, it was black and yellow.

"What are these?" Jack began to take his off.

"Leave it on! Let me explain...no there is to much let me sum up, Hogwarts is a school for young wizards and there are four houses that you can get sorted into, each house having different personality traits. Like you for instants." pointing to him, "are in Slytherin. Slytherins are ambitious, cunning, and are great leaders. Just being Jack Frost makes you the first two, and your big brother instincts do a lot for the last one."

His eyes widened, "How did you know I was-"

"I know all about all of you guys."

"OK, so what house am I in?" asked Rapunzel.

"You are in Ravenclaw, they are wise, clever, and bookish. At first I wasn't sure whether or not to put you there but then I thought about it. You read a lot and were eager to learn when you left your tower. And when you and Eugene were being chased at the dam, you thought quickly and was able to save Eugene from Max. AND I believe Eugene once said 'She lead her kingdom with all the grace and wisdom that her parents did before her', so yeah your a Ravenclaw."

"And me?" demanded Merida.

"You young lady are in Gryffindor, brave, fearless, and heroic. I honestly think there is nothing to say about this."

"Hmph."

"So that just leaves you and me." Hiccup said tentatively.

"Yup, we are in Hufflepuff. Loyal, kind, and true. At first I was going to put you in Ravenclaw but I thought about how you were willing to protect Toothless at all costs. Plus you were able to end a feud that had been going on for who knows how long."

"That explains why he's in Hufflepuff, but why are you in in there?" Merida questioned.

"Yeah you don't seem like you'd be in there." Rapunzel agreed.

"You don't know me that well, you are all seeing my side that is very small except for when I'm in a mood. Trust me, I'm a Hufflepuff, and I'm proud of it!"

"Sooo you've told us what we're like and given us scarves. What are we doing next?" Jack rushed.

"Oh but we aren't done yet."

"I was afraid of that."

"What do have against Hogwarts?"

"Nothing, but the scarf is itchy."

"Can we move on?" Merida complained.

"OK, OK, sorry to say but I've got another song." Glam smirked.

"Nooooooo!" they all bellowed

"Stop complaining!" she began drumming on her leg as the music started playing.

**R: I'm a Ravenclaw I like to read books, when I cast spells they're off the freaking hook**

**M: I'm a Gryffindor I fly with my friends, we never back down and fight to the end**

**J: I'm a Slytherin I am very rich, I'll go on a date with whoever gets the snitch**

**H: I'm a Hufflepuff just hanging relaxed, got my drinks and friends no feuds we can't tact**

**J: Eew who brought the Hufflepuff?**

**H: Hey I'm just trying to have a good time over here**

**All: A good Tiiiiiiime, a good tiiiiiime**

**R: I'm a Ravenclaw got wit beyond measure, I can catch a snitch like it's caught up in a tether**

**J: I'm a Slytherin, the house of the snake, come get in my way and get tossed in the lake**

**M: I'm a Gryffindor and we own the sky, we always win with our rally cry**

**J: I'm a Slytherin the top of my class, if you disagree I'll kick your muggle a****

**H: Ah Jack do even know what Harry Potter is?**

**J: Well I haven't read the books but I've seen all the movies**

**All - J: Let's beat em uuuuuup, let's beat em uuuuuuup**

**J: I'm a Slytherin a big fan of Snape, if it's on my album you have to say Snape**

**H: I'm a Hufflepuff we're true to the end, united we stand so I'll stand with my friends**

**M: I'm a Gryffindor as brave as they come, and my name sixhorn we'll get the job done**

**R: I'm a Revenclaw my brain is super fast, like Sheldon Cooper but not a total a****

**M: Who's this Sheldon Cooper guy anyway Punzie?**

**R: It's from the show the Big Bang Theory!**

**M: You're out of the band**

**All - R: She's not smaaaaaaart**

**R: I don't wanna gooooooooo**

The music ended.

"Why, do you make us do that?" Hiccup breathed.

"Because it's fun!"

"Not for us." Rapunzel commented.

"Both of ya can shut yer gobs, you didn't have to do it twice!"

"Well technically Rapunzel had to do it twice." Jack pointed out.

"It doesn't matter who did it twice or not." Glam said, "Sit in your chairs and we'll do something else."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! :)**

**I'm out of ideas for what to do next. I was hoping to reach about 10 chapters before I sent them home. I need you people!**

**The song was the Harry Potter House Song by Ministry of Magic. I would have done the sorting hat song but our internet was whacked up the last few days so I just went with what I knew.**

**R&amp;R**


	8. Let's do some shipping

**Hey guys, here it is! I would have updated sooner but I'm a terrible procrastinator. Let us begin heeheeheehee**

* * *

"So what are we doing now?" asked Merida.

"I was thinking of showing you guys your ships."

"Our what?" Hiccup thought of the different models of the ships on Berk.

"Your ships, as in _relationships_. I think it's a good time for you all to know about that." she waved her hand and rearranged the chairs into a semicircle in front of a projection screen. With a flick of her wrist Glam brought up a picture of the four of them standing together smiling, "Where I'm from you are all known as the Big Four. People have written of your many adventures."

"But we've never had any adventures." Merida protested.

"Maybe not together but you all have been on an adventure."

"So back on topic, what are these ships?" Jack asked.

"OK I'll start with you since your so curious." she brought up another picture, of him and Rapunzel, "The first ship is your team name Jacunzel, some people think you two would be adorable together."

The two looked at each other, Rapunzel was feeling very uncomfortable and Jack was trying to see how it would work out.

Glam cleared her throat "Alright next one is." she changed the photo to him and Merida.

"Ohhhh no." Merida shook her head, "No. No. No. No way!"

"Calm down, don't throw yourself into a fit. I'm explaining what some people think should happen, I personally don't think this is the perfect fit for you but oh well. Anyway the ship name is Jerida."

"Well that was fun and horrible! Who's next?" Jack said through a forced smile.

"Wait Jack there is one more ship. I don't think you'll mind this one." The clip changed to Jack standing with Tooth beside him, "There isn't a actual ship name for this as far as I'm aware but I think it's cute."

"Who's that?" Rapunzel gazed at the beautiful Toothfairy.

"That Punzie, is the Toothfairy." Jack said.

"Sweet isn't it? Who should we move on to?" Glam looked around, "Merida."

"I don't want ya putting me in some love concocting!"

"Oh relax, you don't have that many ships anyway." Glam flipped back to the Jerida pic, "We've already discussed you and Jack. That just leaves." she switched to a pic of Merida and Hiccup, "Mericcup, I like this one."

"So pretty much the whole world "ships" us with each other." Hiccup rationalized.

"Pretty much, the last one is Hicunzel." Glam agreed, "But there are a few other things." she brought up a pic of him and Astrid, "There is Hicstrid, which is you and Astrid obviously."

Hiccup blushed. "We're not really together..."

"You will be." Glam smirked.

"So we all have someone outside the four of us." Merida stated.

"Everyone but you I bet, the one who doesn't go in the company of men." Jack teased.

"Oh shut it!"

"OK that's enough you two, and yes Merida you don't have anyone else outside the Big Four that you are shipped with."

"Who does Rapunzel have?" Hiccup asked. Causing Rapunzel to blush.

"Her outside ship is Flynunzel." she showed them a pic of Rapunzel and Eugene, "I believe you are already engaged to him right Punzie?"

Rapunzel smiled at the ground. "Yes." she mumbled.

"And my other ship was Tooth." Jack reminded them. He turned to look at Glam, "So what was the point of that?"

"So we can play a game!"

Groans of complaints came from all of them.

"Hey you asked!"

"Let's just get this over with." Hiccup said, "What is it?"

"It's basic really. Out of the ships you have, you have to say which one you would like to happen, one you could tolerate, and which one you would rather not happen. Understand? Good. Merida since I know I won't get anything out of you, you don't have to do this one."

She sighed in relief.

"Who wants to go first?" Glam glanced at the remaining three.

"I guess I will." Rapunzel sat up strait, "Well I love me and Eugene so I'll go with that one for the ship I love."

"Why is the ship name Flynunzel if his name is Eugene?" Jack asked.

"Because he goes by Flynn Rider." Glam explained.

"I guess I could live with Hicunzel." she glanced up at Hiccup and immediately looked back at the ground, "You seem nice."

"I think it's getting warmer in the room." Glam grinned wickedly, the two blushed deep red.

"And..and the one I don't like, would have to be Jacunzel." she looked at Jack, "It would be strange."

"I don't mind."

"I suppose I'll go next and get it over with." Hiccup said, "I'm going with me and Astrid first." he quickly turned to Glam, "Don't tell her I said that."

"Of course not."

"I guess I can tolerate..." he stopped before saying it, "Hicunzel."

"And I don't like the idea of Mericcup." He looked at Merida to see her response, she just huffed and looked away. But Glam could tell he was lying, which made her smile.

"Jack your turn." she said.

"My favorite is me and Tooth-"

"Your lying!" Glam shouted.

"What?"

"You don't like her the most! Say which one you like the most!"

"I...I...Ugh fine! I like Jacunzel.."

"Heehee gosh it's getting awkward!" Glam squealed.

"Shut up." he said with a red face.

"Sorry not really, please continue."

"NOW me and Tooth."

"I can live with that."

"And the one that is never happening in the history of ever is Jerida."

"That is the one thing that we can agree on." Merida said.

"Do you want a turn Merida?" Glam pointed to her.

"No thank you."

"Then I'll have a turn!"

"Umm but your not one of us." Hiccup said.

"So? I can have my favorite ships. Anywho my favorite couple is Mericcup, my okay they work couple is Jacunzel, and what isn't happening is Hicunzel." she looked at them both, "Sorry it's just not going to happen."

They both blushed more.

* * *

**Whoohoooooo! And that is another chapter! I would have put in Jelsa but that would mean they would have to watch Frozen to know who she was.  
****(and I would be okay with doing that)  
**

**Thinking up the last thing they should do now before they go home, wish me luck. R&amp;R**


	9. Heading home

**I have no valid reason for why this is so late, please except my sincerest apologies.  
**

* * *

"Moving on please." Hiccup tried to make his face cool down.

All of a sudden there was a loud sound, like the ringing of a large bell.

"Awww, time's up!" Glam pouted, "now you have to go."

"Go? What exactly do you mean by go?" Jack asked.

"Go means go! I have to send you back to your families."

"Oh my gosh! How long have we been gone?" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"About six hours." Glam responded.

"WHAT!?" Panic was everyones voice except Jack.

"How on earth are we going to explain where we've been all this time?" Merida did a face palm, "my mum will have freaked out."

"Not to mention all of berk will think I got killed or something!"

"And the whole palace will thing I've been kidnapped!"

"Well that's not my problem now is it? Begone!" With a swish of her wrist, Glam sent the Big Four back to there homes.

On Berk

Hiccup reappeared right where he had left outside Gobber's shop. He could hear search parties calling his name. He decided to try slipping back home and showing up in the morning so he could think of a cover story, unfortunately he had no such luck.

"Hiccup!"

He looked up and sure enough there was Astrid and Stormfly flying strait toward him, quickly followed by Stoick and Thornado.

_Great just great, _He thought. As they landed he tried to come up with the most believable story as he could, but still luck was not in his favor.

"Where have you been?" Astrid punched him, "Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

"Yeah sorry bout that, I was uhh...doing things in the, the woods and got lost?"

"Lost?" She crossed her arms.

"Uh yeah ya know it was dark and I had tripped while going over a log, got disoriented-"

"Fine don't tell us." Stoick interrupted. "You can just spend all of tomorrow cleaning out the terrible terror litter boxes."

"Oh come on!"

"Hey Hiccup!"

He turned to see the twins and Snotlout running towards him.

"Your back!" Ruffnut cheered, "They've been making us look for you forever!"

"Yeah." Snotlout chuckled, "These two losers said you were playing pranks with a goddess in Valhalla."

"Yeah, right about that..."

He didn't have time to finish because Toothless had seen him, jumped on him, and began to lick his face.

"Oh no bud!" he got up and tried to get all the dragon saliva off his body, "Aw I've got to get something to wash this out."

The clan of DonBroch  


Merida found herself back in her chair like she had never left, except for the fact the her food was missing, so was her family, the sun was high in the sky, and there was a sense of panic in the air. She sighed and decided to go find her mum. She walked around the palace which seemed to be empty (they were most likely searching for her). Soon she walked out the palace doors to find a line up of some kind. She recognized those who were there were people suspected of being witches, Merida wondered why this was happening, no one in the clan had a problem with magic. Then she saw her parents walk up to each person and started asking intimidating questions. Once it dawned on her what they were doing she hid behind a pillar not quite sure what to do. But as she thought about how her parents reacted to her disappearance she walked back out from behind the pillar and began to laugh, which was not the best thing she could have done.

"MERIDA!" Her parents shouted along with a bunch of gasps, "It's the princess." "She's returned." and so on.

"I've been gone for whole days and you haven't worried, now I've just been gone only six hours and your interrogating people like I've been taken."

"Merida young lady you vanish in a flash of light to who knows where while the rest of worry over the fact that our princess has just been taken from us. Not to mention that your brothers then disappear for short time and when they return they refuse to say anything about what happened. What do you want me to do when my own daughter has been taken from me by a unnatural force? What do you expect from a mother who is afraid of losing her daughter? I will do anything to find her and bring her back."

When Elinor finished her rant Merida looked at the ground. "I'm sorry mum I shouldn't have said what I did, but being gone six hours was not my fault-" She was cut off by Elinor who embraced her in a hug along with her father and brothers.

"Well then, how about we let all these lovely people go home." Fergus suggested, turning to the crowd/line up, "Everyone go home now!"

"Can we get some lunch? I'm starving." Merida asked.

"Sure and while we eat you can explain in great detail exactly what happened." Elinor raised her eyebrow.

_Well _Merida thought_ this is going to be a long lunch._

In the kingdom of Corona

Rapunzel stumbled, since she had been running when she left the garden. She glanced around there was no one in sight. She put her hand up to her head, her hair was short again. She sighed, it had been nice while it lasted but now she needed to come up with a reason she had been gone so long. She then heard footsteps she quickly followed the direction they were coming from, it was Paul, one of the really nice guards. When she called his name he nearly had a panic attack, she apologized and asked him to escort her to the rest of her family. When she got there she wasn't ready for what she got. As soon as she entered the main siting room for the royal family she was bombarded.

"Rapunzel are you all right what happened?"

"My dear we thought we lost you again."

"Don't ever vanish like that ever again!"

After a bit of reassuring that she was fine and a lot of I'm sorrys everyone finally calmed down enough to let her speak.

"Again I'm really really sorry for worrying you guys so much. And to be honest I'm actually surprised you didn't find me sooner."

"And why is that?" Eugene asked her.

"Well." As much as she hated lying she didn't know what else to say, "I just fell asleep in the garden."

"But how can that be? We had the guards go over that area twice constantly calling your name." Her mother informed her.

"That's simple, one time mother.." her voice faltered for a moment before she continued, "I mean Gothel lost me in my own bed and I slept through her shouting my name for over an hour."

"Rapunzel you're saying that you slept through all of our searching and noise for six hours?" Eugene was baffled.

'I'm a very very deep sleeper."

"But even Max couldn't find you."

"With all the flowers that are in bloom it might have affected his nose."

"Yeah I suppose."

"OK then." She clasped her hands together, "Now that this has been settled I think I'll go paint, and again I'm so sorry I scared you all I promise it won't happen again."

The south pole

Jack came back to his pad a simply finished his floor. When he was done he thought of Jamie and the rest of the kids in Burgess, the snow days were almost over. _I should probably go visit them while I still have the chance_. Before he left he had an idea, he set a water bucket up in a little nook above his entree-way in memory of Rapunzel, the girl was an angel. He was just about to leave when Bunny came dashing through his door.

"Whoa whoaaaaa!" He cried as he slid on Jack's ice floor, which caused the winter spirit to erupt with laughter. "Alright so that"s what you've been up to."

"What do you mean "that's what I've been up to"?"

"Oh so I suppose that total silence from the immortal prankster for six hours is completely normal?"

"Actually I was abducted by some crazy lady who made me sing, dance, wear an itchy scarf, and talk about girls."

"Really?"

"Really." Jack couldn't help but smirk.

"And I guess this floor was a hilarious coincidence."

"Oh no I made that floor just for you cottontail."

"Gee thanks frostbite."

"You are completely welcome." with that Jack took off to go pay one last visit to his group of believers before the summer.

* * *

**Again I say I'm so sorry for this being so late and for the story end so abruptly. All I can say is thank you for sticking through with me and as a token of my appreciation here are some cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)  
**


End file.
